User talk:Angrimbor
but seriously... two tips: *frenzy/mending, etc etc, hasn't been funny for years. *you're in college (at CSU Fresno), ye? It couldn't hurt you to act more like it. Toto, I've got a feeling we're not in high school anymore. — Maf so rational. 03:56, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :by the way, I would love to have your cock in my mouth at some point. Feel free to msn me (mafaraxas@gmail.com) and we can cyber some time. — Maf so rational. 04:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Things you should know: *Things are funny when I declare them to be, and do not cease to be until I declare them not. *I'm not a faggot. Angrimbor 04:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think you fail to see the l.o.l. in Mafs comment. sigh. :/ focus. focus. Akio_Katsuragi 05:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I believe you have mistaken my gender? I assure you I am a blossoming young girl. — Maf so rational. 05:19, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::but your intelligence is astounding for one of the female gender :O i is believe you must be a man as a mans smart is far grander than a vagina ;o Akio_Katsuragi 15:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::IE we're stupid as hell. i dont wanna piss of anyone who misunderstands my comment, especially the females here ;o go XX! Akio_Katsuragi 15:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Back to the kitchen with you. 16:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm a guy you random IP, stop avoiding your ban. :P Akio_Katsuragi 01:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Don't edit other people's comments to make it seem as if they like dick. Actually, just don't do it in general. Thanks. I'd also like to add that you are really bad at proxying. MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't proxy. 16:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Idr my comment here, never reverted it. Just make something up in your head as to what was here cuz i'm way to damn lazy to check. Akio_Katsuragi 01:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) please I would like to have your children. My offer still stands. Thanks. — Maf so rational. 01:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I think we have ourselves a young fucking adam sandler here! HA :D Akio_Katsuragi 02:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I wonder how long before Misery checks their talk page... 02:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Or til you grow up. lol. ah well, idc what you do. I'd suggest you just stop.. but hey, your choice. :/ Akio_Katsuragi 02:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Mmm... let's check the tally, shall we? Three people with no life to speak of outside of pixels get their panties wedged in their ass because I modify someone's pointless comment to something equally pointless. Assuming that I care, some admin bans my IP. I amuse myself with a clever display of over the top vengeance, and I'M the one who needs to grow up? Wait til your pair drops, you'll find there are more important things than your talk sections on the builds of a video game. 02:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I could care less what you edit, because no matter how much fun you have, its all easily reverted. Its just for archive reasons your not allowed to change other peoples posts and blank things ;o learn the rules b4 ya rage at those who know whats up. Also, read your last comment, i believe you care far more than i. Akio_Katsuragi 02:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::...and just as easily UNreverted. Don't try that at home... 02:44, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Do as you insist. :P Akio_Katsuragi 02:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I wasn't sitting on the wiki so I didn't even notice ^__________^ MiseryUser talk:Misery 05:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ^___^ --''Chaos?'' -- 09:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :You 2 timing slut how dare you---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 10:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::He shouldn't have vandalized that comment :> --''Chaos?'' -- 11:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) lol --Myotheraccount lolspam lollololol iz bored 10:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC)